Nostalgic
by PA0PU
Summary: 12 : flying boys, targets and injuries » yuxas
1. Birthday Wishes

**Birthday Wishes**

Kairi_and_Sora

_Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too._

**A**lways

_I'll come back to you…I promise!_

P r o m i s e ?

_I know you will!_

**Will you?**

I awoke in my bed, my breathing unsteady. My face was buried in my pillow, hiding my blood-shot eyes from that memory.

But that's all it is…

a **memory**.

My head ached as I got into a sitting position on the edge of my bed. It was like a thousand daggers were piercing into my skull. I saw myself in the full-length mirror. My auburn hair was a mess, matching my eyes, and my pajamas were all wrinkled. I must've slept for twelve hours.

Outside my window I could hear birds chirping, sunlight leaking through the closed curtains. All this made me feel depressed.

I swear that something must be mentally _wrong_ with me.

**&** I blame _you_.

You're stupid **hair**. You're stupid eyes. You're stupid _grin_. You're stupid in about every way imaginable!

It's like I hate you… but I don't. I could never hate someone like _you_. No one could ever hate you. It must be physically impossible to hate a guy like you, _Sora_.

I untangled myself from my bed sheets and headed to my bathroom, to shower, brush, etc.

After spending a large amount of time in the bathroom I was finished. I had changed from my pajamas to Capri pants and tank top, with a heart. Hey, it matched today.

Oh, how wonderful it is that I was born on Valentine's Day… not.

I could hear my party being set up downstairs in the ballroom, music floating to my room. Then I heard an extra voice singing along, it was Selphie.

Her voice got louder and I presumed she was coming up to my room. I sat on my bed ready for her to arrive on my doorway, and when she did she was holding a big box covered with sparkly icy blue wrapping paper with a vermillion bow adorned on the top.

"Happy Birthday, Kairi!"

I forced myself to smile, I shouldn't let my depressing state ruin the party and this absurd holiday.

"Thanks, Selphie." I said while she shoved her present into my vacant arms.

"I hope you have a wonderful sweet sixteen," she stopped, "why are you wearing that?" she exclaimed, eyeing my ensemble.

"Uhhh…"

"Hello? Sweet sixteen! Big party! Pretty gown! Not that ghetto outfit."

"Right…"

She took her gift back and set it on the ground then grasped my wrist to head to the bathroom once more. She shoved me inside and demanded that I strip.

_Pervert._

"You except to wear your strapless gown with a tank top underneath?"

"No."

"Exactly," she said with a smug smile. Then she departed and ran to my walk-in closet to retrieve my gown, and I did what I was told.

About two minutes later she knocked on my bathroom door and opened it ajar, just enough to slip my gown in.

…

When I came out she gasped. I didn't think that was much to be gasping about but as I turned to look at myself through my full-length mirror I saw a brunette Cinderella. But of course, my ensemble had its differences; my gown was strapless and was a glimmering silver instead of an icy blue and my arms were bare, no gloves in sight.

"Kairi, come."

_What am I, a dog?_ I obeyed, and took a seat at my vanity. There, Selphie began the process of curling the ends of my hair that had grown over the past two years, so that it brushed past my shoulder blades.

Selphie sighed dreamily, "You look just like a princess."

I smiled, "I believe I'm missing one accessory though."

"Not to worry." She again left me, her yellow dress bouncing with every step she took and headed to my closet and came out with something sparkling in her hands.

She placed the item on my head and I laughed, for real this time.

"Presenting Her Majesty, Princess Kairi!"

I got up steadily and looked again at my reflection through my full-length mirror. I truly did look like a princess, but this was only for one day.

"Kairi! Come on! The party's starting."

…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The ballroom was filled with guests all in semi-formal attire. I was the only one who was truly dressed up for the occasion. I saw a few familiar faces, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Leon. I don't know why I was disappointed when I saw neither Riku nor Sora. I knew they wouldn't be here, so why do I feel this way?

"Kairi! Time for the games!"

I know I'm a teenager, but party games are an essential to a great party. I guess I don't want to grow up just yet.

The first game was bobbing for apples. How absurd. Other people's spit and saliva will be all over the apples in an attempt to get it in their mouth. Ew.

But it got a lot of people's participation. Tidus, Selphie, Yuffie and Aerith failed while Leon was 'too mature.' Cloud and Wakka were successful, and as a reward I had to dance with them.

I decided to just hang with Selphie by the refreshments while others wanted to knock the candy out of the piñata. Even Leon wasn't mature enough to avoid striking the piñata.

I began to stare at the stuffed piñata, in the shape of the sun, remembering a time about five years ago, when Sora, blindfolded and stick at hand, began to whack the piñata mercilessly.

He said he would crush the piñata to pieces just to get a Hershey's kiss for me, or at least an M&M.

Then I was brought back by cheering. It seems that the great ninja Yuffie was able to cut the piñata in half. Youngsters rushed to the cracked sun and the contents that poured from it.

"Time for the cake!"

I heard my father call out, specifically to me. I chugged down the rest of my punch and walked over to my dad and the table where my cake rested.

My father had ordered a vanilla cake with strawberry filling with sixteen candles, in a perfect line across the top. The cake read:

'Happy 16th birthday Kairi. Love, Dad.'

They began to sing happy birthday, but it seemed rather empty, with no 'cha, cha, cha' being added to the end of each line. That was what Sora usually did.

"Make a wish, sweetie."

I closed my eyes, thinking of what I had wished last year.

_I wish you would come back, Sora. _

…

"Thank you, Selphie, although I have no idea what I'm going to do with a foot massager."

"Oh, you'll need it. Trust me." She gave me a wink and I had no idea what to make of it.

As I turned to receive another gift from my dad he gave me nothing. It appeared as if I had unwrapped all my gifts, and I was grateful and ungrateful at the same time. I had this odd feeling that this gap in my heart would be filled. But what could fill this gap?

I stood to leave but my father shoved me back down in my chair.

"Hold up, Sweetie. There's one more gift you haven't seen."

I looked at him confused. There was nothing else on the table.

"Are you alright, Dad?"

"Oh, I'm peachy." Then he covered my eyes and everyone fell silent. I suspected he was going to unveil my Porsche or something, but I could never be more wrong.

My dad instructed me to keep my eyes shut, and I did. Then he told me to stand up, and I did.

Then I heard a door creak open and the sound of shoes against wood echoed in my ear. Then the tapping died away and I could feel that the person was directly in front of me.

"Happy birthday…Kairi."

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Note**: Gahhh. What a sad attempt & I'm a day late. x.x Sorreh. My laptop and computer couldn't connect to the internet so I couldn't get it in time for Valentine's Day. I personally don't like this holiday. It's for those lovey-dovey folk, ne? Unless you're one of those lovey-dovey folk…eh-heh.

& this is dedicated to my mathematically-impaired friend. :D

**M** I T S U K A I I

Meh'lovely, wifey, Honey, ETC.

Review?


	2. No Worries

**No Worries**

_Sora, Honey, I miss you._

I walked to my kitchen sink and filled a glass with water. The sky threatened to spill, and drown my lilacs and chrysanthemums. I sat down in my chair to eat my breakfast but I could only stare at the empty seat across from me.

"I hope you come back soon, Sora. It's been almost a year since you vanished," she sighed, "you're absence has caused me to start talking to myself."

I stuck bacon into my mouth savoring it taste. "And since you're not here, more for me!"

…

It was very peculiar that she wasn't pacing back and forth, worrying about her son. His care-free-ness must've rubbed off her. Hey, she was a cool mom. Cool mom's have no worries, not even for their teenage son who suddenly vanished.

Her thought wandered to when she went to the Destiny Island Police Department while she stirred her coffee. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw the mayor and Riku's father there too. Kairi and Riku, of course, had vanished along with Sora, leaving no trace whatsoever.

The police had asked a few questions, how old, eye color, height, etc. etc.

…

"Ma'am, for the record, what's your son's name?"

"Meirou Sora."

"When was the last time you saw Sora?"

"Yesterday, at about sunset. He had come back from the other island early because of the storm."

"Ah, yes. That storm was dreadful. Anyway, what were your thoughts when you found out he was gone? Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

I smiled and stifled a giggle. The police looked at me quizzically. I bet anyone would. Losing your only son is _not_ a laughing matter. I cleared my throat and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Well, I was calling him for dinner." I pouted. "I even made his favorite! And he repays me by running away. That mac and cheese was good."

"Yes, continue," he said while jotting down notes and drinking some of his tea.

"Then I run up to his room, not knocking, even though he may be stripping—"

The man choked on his tea, coughing a fit.

"I mean changing…but he must've been stripping! I mean, when I first go into his room I notice the windows open. And his shorts and shirt is lying on the floor. Just lying there! And my first thought it: Oh my gosh! My son's streaking throughout Destiny Islands! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

I looked up and straightened my face. "Then I called the mayor and asked if he was over. He said he was just about to call me if Kairi was at our place. Then we called Riku's father to ask if they were there, and they weren't!"

"Yes. Okay, do you know of any rivals your son may have had."

I took a deep breath and continued. "Well, Tidus and Wakka usually duel with Sora and he usually wins but I can only say that his true rival was Riku."

The police began to write Riku's name, then I added, "But, they're best friends too. They just like being competitive."

"Like over what?"

"Like racing, dueling, Kairi—" The man stopped me.

"Kairi?"

"Yes. They both like her, but I believe Kairi likes Sora more."

He began writing again and told me to continue with my story. "Well, I asked the mayor if he could escort me to Tidus's, Wakka's and Selphie's. Tidus told us that he had seen them earlier and Wakka said he had dueled with Sora. Wakka was holding a large ice pack to his head. Selphie was the only one with the details," I laughed, "she's a hopeless romantic that one. Anyway she told us that they had been building a raft. They had also been talking about traveling together to see new worlds. I can't imagine how far they can get with a raft."

"Was their any signs of the raft?"

I thought back. "I believe after talking to Selphie, the storm picked up, and if we didn't hurry we wouldn't be able to row back to the mainland. When I went to the island the next day, the raft was in ruins."

"That means that your son didn't leave with his previous plans." He began to stack his notes in a clean pile and got up.

"Thank you Mrs. Meirou. I'll call if we find anything."

"Thank you."

…

"You have caused me to humiliate myself, Sora." I pouted and finished the rest of my breakfast, sticking more bacon into my mouth. Then I remembered—its _Friday_.

_Darn chores_.

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. _Doi_.

**Note**: Mitsukaii and I were wondering whatever happened to Sora's parents. Tetsuya Nomura never gave any specific details as to what happened. The only thing they give you is that Sora's mother was calling him for dinner. I remember how funny it was to me when I saw a shirt and shorts lying on Sora's floor. My first thought was that he was naked. Hah.

I'm not sure if you get the end so I'll just tell you. It's Friday and that means chores and since Sora is gone, Sora's mother has to do it all by her lonesome self. She can't order Sora to do it because he's not there!

I don't really know if the police asks you those types of questions. This was all based on my knowledge from the crime type shows I watch. Hah.

**More Notes**: I have decided to make a collection of one-shots, so Birthday Wishes was the first, and No Worries is the second. Stay tuned for the third addition.

This little one-shot dedicated to the _introverted_

**A** I K O K A N E I

Review?


	3. Precipitation

**P r e c i p i t a t i o n**

Naminé_and_Sora

_The window was bathed a _**n o s t a l g i c**_ color. _

I was patiently sitting on a bench located in the deserted hallways of our school. To others I looked like I was in a trance staring at nothing in particular, but I could see the storm outside, so _alive_ and so _frightful_. I was totally lost in my thoughts that at first I didn't notice the kind janitor asking me to leave.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside. We're closing the school," a janitor said while fumbling with his keychain looking for the correct key. Then he noticed I didn't budge and asked again, "Miss?"

I snapped out of my reverie and replied an "Okay," that was barely audible but enough for him to hear.

I took one step outside and was greeted by a gust of wind along with the liquid particles that accompanied it, instantly causing me to shiver.

Off by the bushes I saw a group of boys disperse as a beat-up van approached leaving only one boy behind. My vision was blurred by the rain but I could see he was bidding them good-bye.

I saw my breath appear in front of me as I sighed. I regret not listening to my mother. My stubborness has cost me to wait in the cold, without an umbrella or jacket.

I decided to sit down on my bag to prevent my bottom from becoming wet on the edge of the stairs. My ride still had yet to arrive. I guess mother still doesn't know when school ended. I was quite used to this routine now. This was the eleventh school I was attending in my lifetime and the routine had yet to change. It would start by mother being transferred by her company and me going to a new school as a new student, but I bet I could pass as non-existent for no one pays attention to the new girl.

_**O**moidaseba haruka haruka…_

I removed my bag from underneath me and my hands began functioning by themselves. They traced over my books and binders until they found my sketchpad.

Earlier during Geometry I found myself sketching the classroom and its inhabitants. But my eyes only saw one and that was who I drew.

He seemed very bright and knowledgeable in this particular subject while I was trapped in my own world, sketching his spikes and uniform from my point of view. He sits in the front enlightening us with his knowledge of right triangles. I've never seen his face, not once.

The hum of an engine brought me back to this absurd reality and I saw a red car driving in the distance approaching the drop-off slash pick-up area. I got up thinking it was my ride. Slowly I removed myself from my sitting position and walked out into the rain to the edge of the curb, but when I saw the car again and noticed it wasn't mine I stopped. My uniform began to cling to my skin and my hands and feet were becoming numb.

I heard splashing behind me thinking it was that person's ride back home. Suddenly an umbrella loomed overhead protecting me from the rain. I turned to see the owner of the umbrella. It was the boy in my math class with the undeniably spiky hair, Sora.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain. You could catch a cold."

He handed me his navy blue umbrella and rushed to the red car.

His sudden acts of kindness resulted in me losing my voice so I merely waved him good-bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naminé." He waved good-bye as he got into the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut and I watched as it drove off.

When it was finally out of sight I felt my lips curve upward in the slightest.

Some people actually **c a r e**.

**&** it was _him_.

…

The next day it was slightly drizzling and I actually listened to my mother and brought an umbrella. When it was time to go home I returned Sora's umbrella so that he would be able to use it.

"Thanks, Naminé," he said with a grin.

"Thank _you_, Sora," and I opened my umbrella to start my walk home.

…

I watched Naminé as she headed home, the splashing through puddles reminding me of a hymn and right when she vanished my father's red Chevy appeared. I pressed the button to release my umbrella and a folded piece of paper fluttered down to my shoes. Slowly I opened it, smoothing it over and realized it was a drawing—a drawing of _me._

_Thank** you**._

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. _A-doi_.

**Note**: This was inspired from a field trip I took last year on Feb. 11, 2005. One of the happiest days of my life in the happiest place on earth. :D That day it was raining cats and dogs! I swear.

But sadly I didn't share an umbrella with a boy. Haha, I wish.  
(Bianca wishes it, too)

Mitsukaii gave me the title. Blame slash credit her :)

She said it's too scientifical. xD I agree.

This one-shot dedicated to the_ founder of the conjoined twins,_

**M**r. **C** i n n a m o n **R** o l l

Smarty, Meh'booty, hubby, Bon Bon, ETC.  
(VERY sorry that Bianca &I ditched you to ride It's a Small World)

Review?

**Mitsukaii aka Bianca .. was h e r e. x3**


	4. Last Dance

**Last Dance**

Naminé_and_Roxas

**...A**lternate **U**niverse

_Anyone who was told they only have a week left to live would go into despair. I was no different._

Ever since then I was never myself. When someone tells you, you are going to die, your life ends right when they say so. Then you realize all the things you dreamed of doing, you will never get the chance to do. And all those wonderful people you know, you won't see until it's their time, yet you wish it could never be their time. You just wish you could live in paradise when there's no illness or pain or suffering. Just…

_**b**liss._

And it was bliss when I saw _him_.

It was during my nightly performance at the tea house that he caught my attention, with his unique hairstyle and cerulean eyes boring into me, watching me and my every movement, flicking my wrist, spinning my fan, and floating in my kimono.

I couldn't always look directly at him for my dance causes me to look in various directions but I'll forever cherish when we first met.

…

"Excuse me," it was the cerulean-eyed boy, "your dancing was…magnificent."

**. . m a g n i f i c e n t . .**

"Oh, thank you." I replied with a smile.

"I'm Roxas," he stuck out a hand eager for me to place mine in his.

"I'm Naminé," and I replied to his gesture by giving him my hand, which compared to his, was quite pale. Even more than usual. I was too caught up in thinking how pale I was that I did not notice him bring my hand to his lips. Only when I felt sensational warmth on the surface of my hand did I notice what he was doing.

Usually I would blush five shades of red but I was too weary, and it was just a simple kiss on my hand. Nothing more.

"I hope to see you again…and your wonderful dancing," he said, still holding my hand.

I could only smile at him and my hand became numb as he left.

…

"Naminé?" I turned to see Kairi, owner of the tea house, "Are you alright?"

It's been three days since I last saw the cerulean-eyed boy and since those three days he's been following me…constantly, in my _dreams_. My memory must be faltering…I cannot remember his name…

"_I'm R –"_

I believe it's for the best however. "I'm fine, Kairi."

Concern was evident in her bright blue eyes, concern for _me_.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look kind of pale…and your eyes…you don't have to perform tonight. I can get Yuffie to do it."

"No, no, I'm just fine. A little tired, that's all."

I had been lying to everyone this past week, lying about how I was, lying about my happiness, _and_ lying about my illness. No one but the doctor knew of my illness that would soon destroy me.

"…Alright. Get ready in ten."

…

An odd sensation was welling up inside me. I was still very tired but something told me that I needed to dance, just this once. It could very well…_be my last_.

I took my place on stage before the customers and in the midst I saw _him_.

I caught his eyes and he smiled, a smile that made my knees grow weak but I could notlet that stop me. I then decided that this dance would be for him and only him.

"_Your dancing was…**magnificent**."_

The song began and I felt myself fill with sorrow, felt it running through my veins. It felt like it was weighing me down but somehow it made my dance feel so much more emotional. Made it worth so much more.

Slowly I walked up to the edge of the stage and I caught his eyes again. I flicked my fan in a way so that it opened quickly covering the bottom half of my face so all you could see were my crystalline blue eyes...and I gave _him_ my all.

_Isn't it_** b e a u t i f u l **?

_Suteki da ne  
Futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
Ikitai yo  
Kimi no machi ie ude no naka…_

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! AHHH! Leave me alone!

**Note**: Now this one-shot was inspired my Memoirs of a Geisha. I absolutely LUURVE that book!

Lurvelurvelurve :D

You're also probably wondering what Naminé's sickness is. Well that makes two of us! xD  
I don't know either...maybe leukemia.  
Sure let's go with that.

& that song at the end there _p o i n t s_ it's from Final Fantasy X. Suteki da na which is an AWESOME song!  
Esp. the little clip in the game where they're at the lake which I can't remember what it's called  
and the little lovey-dovey scene...

Gah enough of my blabbering.

Anywayyyy, sadly this is not dedicated to anyone. _S O B_.

I do not know of anyone who truly loves this pairing...hey! I know!

This one-shot dedicated to the _awesomely awesome_

**R** e v i e w e r s

Mitsukaii, Yume-Yume, Angel Kairi, Aikokanei _&_ Ayumiyori.

I hoped you guys liked it.

Review?


	5. Lollipop

**L o l l i p o p**

Kairi_and_Roxas

…**A**lternate **U**niverse

"Come on, Kairi, Sweetie."

"No! I don't want to!"

"You'll see it's alright. I'm getting a haircut too."

"I don't want one!"

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of my daddy's old Mercedes Benz, staring straight ahead with a pout on my face, my arms crossed over my pink dress.

"Kairi…you'll be starting first grade soon. You won't be able to see anything with those bangs covering your beautiful eyes."

I looked up at my daddy through my auburn bangs, my brows connected. My forehead was beginning to ache from being mad for a whole fifteen minutes. I watched as my father sighed and pull up in front of the barber shop with the swirly red, blue and white thing in front of it.

That was about the only thing I found interesting at the barber's.

He unbuckled himself and removed his keys from the ignition. I just sat there, my arms still crossed with an annoyed look on my face. I didn't bother to unbuckle myself because I didn't want to get a haircut in the first place! I don't even want to get out of this car! Too bad for me that my father is older and stronger and everything else a father should be.

Too bad he can't listen when I really want him too.

He came to the passenger's side and unlocked the door and unbuckled my seatbelt. I began my tantrum.

"I don't want a haircut, Daddy!" I cried.

"Okay…just watch Daddy get one then," and he picked me up in his trained arms and easily carried me inside the barber shop.

**- - d** i n g

The bell chimed as my daddy opened the door and was greeted by someone from behind the counter.

"Good evening, Mr. Hikari! It's good to see you again."

"Hello there, Leon." My daddy said while setting me down on a chair. I didn't believe what my daddy said. He would obviously try to bribe me in some way or other. Probably with a lollipop. I was too stubborn to fall for something as pathetic as that.

"Just a trim," Daddy said running his hands through his chestnut brown hair while Leon placed a black covering on him. In the salons where Mommy takes me they're pink.

Pink is **_greater_** than Black.

- - **d** i n g

I turned away from Daddy and saw a woman come in with a boy holding her hand.

I brought up my hand to wave and called his name, "Sor—"

The boy turned and I realized it wasn't who I thought it was. His hair was blonde and in a jagged style but he had the same color eyes as my friend, a cerulean blue.

I brought my hand down and began fiddling with the edge of my dress, embarrassed.

The woman let go of her son and walked up to the counter, waiting to be assisted. Her son came over and sat in the chair next to me and I could feel his eyes watching me.

"What's a girl doing here?"

I looked up at him, "A girl can't be here?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Are you getting a haircut?"

"I most positively am not!" I jerked my head so that my bangs flew out of my eyesight so I could see him properly, but it slipped back in front of my eyes.

"Why not? Scaaaared?" He said smirking at me.

"I most positively am not!" I repeated my face heating up.

_How dare this stranger just sit next to me and declare I'm scared of a little haircut._

His mother was talking to Cid describing she just wanted a trim for the boy.

"C'mere boy."

He obeyed and jumped out of his seat following Cid to the second seat on the right. The boy stopped and waited for Cid to place the stool then he climbed up and sat down.

I glared at him through my bangs.

_Maybe I should get a haircut. That'll show him._

"What's yer name, son?"

"Roxas."

"'Kay Roxas. I'm gonna give ya a trim. That okay?"

The boy nodded and grinned as Cid spun the chair so he faced the mirror.

My father finished, paid Leon in crisp dollar bills and put his wallet in his back pocket while turning to face me. "Come on, Kairi. Let's go home."

Daddy was about to pick me up but I could only glare at the boy named Roxas.

"No, Daddy. I want a haircut."

Daddy's face brightened and out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas turn his head slightly at me.

"Okay, Sweetie." Then he asked Leon if he could cut my hair. He nodded and walked around the counter and to an empty chair. When he was done placing the stool he gestured for me to come over. I slipped off my seat and walked over where Leon picked me up and settled me on the stool and spun me around.

He combed my auburn hair while spraying it with water. He measured my hair in the back and I could feel his finger poke my back just below my neck. I closed my eyes when he brought out the scissors and kept them shut.

"Would you like a lollipop?"

My eyes snapped open and for the first time in a long time my bangs weren't blocking my view.

Leon had cut my hair short and surprisingly I liked it. I grinned at him and nodded my head and he gave me a red covered lollipop which had strawberries on the wrapper.

I hopped down and ran over to where Roxas was sitting. He was looking at his lollipop in his hand which had an orange cover with oranges on the wrapper, twilring it with his fingertips.

I sat down next to him while our parents paid for our haircut.

"So you got a haircut?"

I grinned and nodded my head. "Told you I wasn't scared," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He nodded his head and caught sight of my lollipop.

"Hey! You wanna trade?"

I looked at my lollipop, to his, and back to mine.

"No." I replied simply.

"Aww c'mon. Orange tastes good."

"So then why don't _you _eat it?"

"Because strawberry's better!"

I smirked at him and unwrapped my lollipop.

"Exactly." And with that I placed it in my mouth.

"Hey, I bet I can finish mine faster than you." Roxas unwrapped his lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

"You're on!"

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! **RAWR**!

**Note**: Awww. That looks like a promising start for Roxas and Kairi. _g r i n_

Little kids. They can be sooo stubborn, ne?  
Hah, I know I was. ;3  
I must've been one heck of a toddler!

Yeah, yeah stubborn Kairi and meanie Roxas. xD  
So that's my way as to how Kairi got her layered hair.

& interestingly I wasn't inspired by anything. _s h o c k  
_Like OMG! Haha. I'm usually inspired by stuff. Maybe it was my urge  
to get a haircut myself. x3 But I still didn't get one. RAWR.

Review?


	6. Clouds

**_Cl_ouds**

**_one_**-_sided  
_Sora_and_Orette

The sun's rays felt good against my skin, and the soft breeze kept me from getting too warm. I laid down on the grass that was warmed by the sun. Today was an exceptionally cloudy day but not in a bad way. The clouds looked so fluffy and so white, so _pure_.

"Hey!"

Just like **_her_**.

Orette bent down, her head looming over me, shading only my head from the sun, "What are you doing here, Sora?"

"Just looking." I replied simply witha toothy grin.

"Oh…you know you picked the tallest hill in Destiny Islands just to look…" she straightened her posture to stretch, exposing myself to the sun again.

"Hey, come back here!"

Orette looked down at me, a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Come back here."

She tucked some of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear before resuming her previous position.

"Okay…?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "That's better."

"Idiot," and I opened my eyes to see the sun…_again_.

"Orette!" I whined.

"I am not your personal shade provider person, Sora."

I pouted but it faded to a smile when she giggled. She had that affect on me.

"Mind if I just look with you?" She asked crouching down and blocking the sun from view again.

"Not at all," and I patted the side to my left. She smiled and laid down beside me so that our heads were merely centimeters away.

We just laid there in silence before she spoke up.

"That one looks like a bird, see? There's its head, and there's it wings."

"No, Orette…that's actually a bird."

"Oh, hah."

I looked up just admiring the whiteballs of fluff float bycarelessly without a care in the world. Just like how we were.

…No **cares** **_whatsoever_**.

"That cloud looks very fluffy, don't you think, Sora?"

"Yeah."

"It looks so comfortable, like a pillow. I wanna lay on it."

I snickered. "Why not just lay on me?"

She slapped my arm playfully.

"Ow! Hey! Your slaps hurt you know?"

"I know," and she got up leaving me down here. This new point of view, seeing Orette just looking so innocent against the blue sky, it made me feel grateful to have her.

_Simply **g**rateful._

"You know, I'm glad you chose the tallest hill now."

I got up so that I was in a sitting position my legs semi-crossed. "Hmn?"

"Let's roll down the hill, Sora!"

"Hello! Doesn't my sexy hair mean anything to you?" I said pointing to my spiky hairdo. Sure I was self-absorbed sometimes, but jeez, it's my _hair_!

She giggled and just shrugged getting down on all fours. "See you then," and she waved me good-bye before tumbling down to the very bottom of the hill.

It took her a few minutes to get back up here for she was staggering all the way, obviously dizzy. She held out her arms to steady herself and fell down, with _me_ breaking her fall.

_**O**of!_

"Sorry, Sora." We were sprawled on the grass with me on the bottom and Orette over my chest, rubbing her emerald eyes.

"Wow…every...thing's…spinning."

I snorted, "That's what you get for rolling down the hill."

She grinned and rolled off of me just as the island breeze picked up with stray leaves accompanying it passing in between me, and Orette. It was like they knew we weren't meant to be.

But I still remember her **s m _i _l e**…

…

I awoke at the top of the same hill, and began cursing at myself. _It was all a dream_.

Groaning I looked to my left where dream-Orette was, and in her place was a single dandelion. I plucked it out of the ground and sat up to see the sun setting beyond the horizon. I frowned at the dandelion and blew it out forcefully. It danced down the hill and with help from the wind made it's way to the beach and I realized that I didn't make a wish.

"Pfft, **dreams **are meant for _sleeping_," and I headed down the hill, placing my hands behind be head. Unknown to me my little dancing dandelions found their way to a special someone down by the shore, and caused her to sneeze.

"**A**_choo_!"

_**e**nd_

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts_. Doi._

**Note**: Aww. It was all a dream! I'm so cruel & it's Yume's fault ;) Pwahaha **_PAYBACK_**!  
Ahaha, && that  
last line, guess where it's from :D

Dreams are meant for sleeping.

Chyeah, they sure are. Just guess :3 Then I'll…I'll…

Ooh! I'll dedicate the next one-shot to you with your pairing and  
whether or not there shall be fluff or whatever.

Mitsukaii ( Bianca ) is excluded xD

& Hah, Sora's dancing dandelions made Orette sneeze.  
I was debating whether or not she should sneeze.

Ooooh, and this one-shot dedicated to the _uberly psycho_

**Y** u m e – **Y** u m e.

Review?


	7. Bless You

**Bl_e_ss** Y_ou_

Kairi_and_Sora

"Of all the people, Sensei just has to pick _him_ as my project partner!"

Kairi fumed and her nostrils flared indicating just how annoyed she was.

Selphie sweat dropped. "Well, I'm sure there's a reason why," she said trying to console her red-headed friend. Apparently it wasn't working.

"Why, wait 'till I tell that no good, lousy, inconsiderate, lazy bum a piece of my mind!" Kairi said violently shaking her fists in the air.

Selphie voluntarily took a seat on the edge of Kairi's silky bed, covered with plush toys and assorted pillows, underneath a canopy.

Kairi stormed to her closet and came back throwing anearly empty board on her beige carpet. The only thing unique about this poster board was the words 'History' poorly written on the top, in her partner's handwriting.

"Why'd he write that?" Selphie questioned leaning over to inspect their…_handiwork_.

"So he 'won't forget.'" Kairi said using her index and middle fingers to quote what her partner had said.

"Wait, where is he anyway?" Selphie asked, cocking her head to the side.

Kairi bowed her head down so that her geranium bangs covered the fire dancing in her eyes.

"HE _**DITCHED**_ ME!"

…

"A_**CHOOOO**_!"

Sora sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"Bless you. Are you sick, Sora?" Tidus asked as he paid the waiter handsomely.

"No, it's just that…maybe someone's talking about me," he grinned and sniffed.

The waiter handed them both a fortune cookie and Sora eagerly broke it in two and devoured it quickly. Once he swallowed the cookie he read his fortune.

_You will be talked amongst others._

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Like…_doi_.

**Note:** Haha, that was short. It's more like a drabble than a one-shot.

If there are any words stuck together, I apologize. 'Tis not my fault.

Inspiration comes from a few things…like that one saying that when you sneeze  
someone is talking about you and my procrastination on my  
geography project. Hah, I still am procrastinating. n.n;  
& it says I'm an ex-procrastinator.  
Hah, more like ex-ex-procrastinator now.

Jeez. I'm not supposed to procrastinate anymore now that I'm in high school. Duuude, I was doing fine the first semester, but now I'm back to procrastinating.

Darnit! Ah, well.

Oh, & those fortune cookies. YUM! I had sushi for dinner last night & it was GuD! xD

& this be dedicated to the _LAAAAAAZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY_

**S** i l e n t **D** e s c a n t

:D

Review?


	8. Unspoken

**U****n**_spoke__n_

Kairi_and_Roxas

"Flight to New York, leaving in ten minutes."

Amid the airport, a blonde haired boy rushed to Terminal K. He only had ten minutes before the plane left Japan and headed west for the States. He easily dodged passers-by and ran left. His breathing increased and only one thought was on his mind.

_Hurry up._

The blonde haired boy stopped abruptly, where thepath began to fork. His cerulean orbs gazed upwards and he saw the words 'Terminal K' with an arrow pointing to the right. His feet carried him right and everything became a blur, but layered geranium hair caught his attention.

"Kairi!"

The girl turned around and her eyes widened. "Roxas…?"

As he ran up to her, an image of bleached hair and ultramarine eyes appeared—his ex-fiancée.

_forty **minutes** ago_.

Naminé's ultramarine gaze locked with Roxas', "You've found someone else?"

He nodded slightly and added, "I have."

Crystalline tears began to brim her eyes but she hastily blinked them away and forced a smile upon her face.

"I pray you'll be able to tell her," she looked up at Roxas knowingly, "or else I _won't_ forgive you."

He gave her a toothless smile and hugged her one last time before departing for the airport.

_**current**_.

"Kairi!" He stopped in front of her and bent over, placing his hands on his thighs. Roxas took a deep breath to calm down and steady his breathing before looking at her.

Kairi smiled at him and it made Rocas calm down, but it quickly disappeared.

"You actually came to bid me good-bye?" she asked her eyes searching his.

"No…yes, well I—"

"Flight to New York, leaving in three minutes. Please begin boarding."

Kairi looked down, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"Goodbye, Roxas."

_I won't forgive you._

She turned around, her right hand grasping her handbag. As if by reflex he grabbed her left wrist and spun her around, kissing her fully on the lips. She shivered as his hand traced up her arm and cupped her cheek while she stood there in shock, but eventually gave in, savoring his taste. Her hands automatically found its way around his shoulders and brought him closer, to deepen the kiss. Their heart was pounding, and slowly both were synchronized.

Eventually, they slowly broke apart.

"I…"

"Plane to New York leaving in one minute."

Kairi shut her eyes when she heard this and gave Roxas one last hug before picking up her bag that fell from her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Roxas," she repeated before handing the flight attendant her boarding papers.

Only when Kairi disappeared did Roxas run after her.

"Kairi, wait!"

The flight attendant blocked his path, knowing well he wasn't meant to go anywhere, but stay here in Japan.

He walked back to where they were earlier and blushed once he remembered; it wasn't like him to do anything so rash.

Roxas faced the window and whispered the remaining words.

"I…love you."

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Kingdom. Hearts. _Durr_.

**Note**: Well…that was…eh?  
My first time writing about kissing. Hah, it was bad wasn't it?  
I have no experience either. xD

Like _doi_.

Who'd want me as a girlfriend anyway?

.. _s h i v e r s _..

Ew, never mind that.

Well, I have nothing more to say.

.. _b o w s _..

Oh, I do. This Roxiri dedicated to...drumroll please

**A** i k o k a n e i

The Roxas fanatic. :)

Review?


	9. Simplistic

**S _i_ m p l _i_ s t _i_ c**

Kairi_andonly_Kairi x3

Life is…**c**omplicated.

And it only complicates further as we grow up, as we become individuals in this small idiotic world.

Kairi took one solid breath of the sea air, inflating her lungs. Slowly she exhaled, returning what she had been given. It felt good to be alone on the beach, the calming ocean waves crashing on the shore pounding on the grainy sand and the gulls floating aimlessly overhead, squawking every now and then. She wiggled her toes when the waves quickly crept up and giggled as it reached her daintyand flawless feet. She was quite ticklish.

Her giggles ceased and hersmile faltered. Today was Sunday which meant tomorrow would be Monday which would mean high school which would mean homework which would mean exams and or pop quizzes.

**_J_oy…  
Pfft, **_yeah right._

More like student labor. She fell back, her upper body crashing down onto the grainy sand, the impact very little. She began bringing her legs apart and bringing them together. Then she brought her arms to the side of her thighs and as up as far as she was willing to go.

_Hah, sand angel._

Her eyelids lowered, her orbs of indigo disappearing from view, her arms and legs halting to a complete stop. A gentle breeze came by and caressed her cheek and toyed with her vermillion hair, causing it to sway this way and that.

She recalled a similar time like this, back in kindergarten when there was little worries and things were much simpler.

_**W**hy…?_

That was all she could ask of the world. Why? Why must we grow older? Why must we learn responsibility? Why must we get entangled in the strings of life? Why? Why? Why?

Because…it is what Mother Nature demands.

She knew she had to accept the fact that there was no turning back, only forward. And all she could do was savor the rare moments when life let her experience times like this. Her lips curved upwards her eyelids fluttering open. Of course, she could grow up but still keep her inner child.

"I don't want to grow up because baby if I did, I wouldn't be a Toys R Us kid."

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.

**Note**: Hah. I dunno what this is. Well…I know the basics.  
It's just that life is getting hectic as we grow up  
& how she remembers how life was so much simpler  
when we were itty bitty children.

_s i g h_ I miss kindergarten. NAP TIME! They should friggin have that  
in high school & college! Shoooot. I should complain to the school board x)

& le one-shot dedicated to the _complicated, yet simplistic_

**K** u r u m i

Review?


	10. Free!

**Fr**_ee_!

Kairi_and_Sora

What could be more pathetic than dance class?

…

Dance class! SQUEEE!

…

Stupid middle school. Can't they think of better certificates for 'Wonderful Scholarship'?

…

OMGOMG! I love my middle school! I love my 4.0 GPA! I love EVERYTHING! Okay…maybe not everything.

…

Sora looked blankly at the folded piece of paper in his hand.

_For wonderful scholarship we present to you,_

_**Meirou Sora **_

_to free dance lessons for six months at_

**_Destiny's Dance Academy._**

_Again thank you for your effort. Please continue_

'_Reaching for the Stars.'_

_Principle Yahozoku_

…

Kairi read her wonderful scholarship again and again, her eyes growing wider every time she read it. Then she noticed a smaller piece of paper attached to her award.

_**Destiny's Dance Academy**_

_We welcome you,  
_

_**Hikari Kairi**._

_Because of your outstanding scholarship you _

_may now join Destiny Islands only _

_dance academy. We urge you to come to our_

_classes on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays _

_at 6:00 sharp! _

_We hope to see you then._

…

_t u e s d a y_ **at** _f i v e f i f t y o n e_

Kairi happily skipped down the sidewalk, humming a little tune to herself as her handbag swished from the swaying of her arm, only her cell phone and certificate occupying its space. After about eighteen minutes of endless skipping and perpetual humming the dance academy came into view. Out of pure randomness, Kairi pirouetted, her mini skirt rising slightly higher and again continued her skipping to Destiny's Dance Academy.

_t u e s d a y _**at **_f i v e f i f t y f o u r_

Sora was wondering how the hell he ended up in front of Destiny Island's one and only dance academy…and apparently only ice skating rink as well. Why it wasn't called Destiny's Dance & Ice Academy or Destiny's Dance Academy & Ice Skating Rink, he need not know. Besides…Destiny's Dance Academy sounded way better, and was best left as is. He could only stare at the glass doors which stupid jet-black crows could end up flying into, only because it remained streak free with the help of Windex.

He didn't want to go in alone, with no one with him…which was alone. That would make it seem like he was interested in dance lessons, which of course he was not. He was far from it actually. He was only interested in the girls that could be attending and heck, it was _free_. One fo the best words in the English language.

"Sora!"

His ears perked up to the sounds of his name and saw the red-head that had called him. It was Kairi.

His orbs of azure intensified and he felt his cheeks heat up. He tried to stay as cool and collected as he could. Sora could only wonder how Riku managed to do such things.

As casually as he could he said, "Oh, hey Kairi." He sweatdropped. He had cracked at the end, so it sounded more like this, "Oh, hey Kai-REE."

Her skipping halted and bounced right in front of him, there faces only a few centimeters away. Kairi trapped him in her gaze, even though she had no idea she did.

"You…"

"I?"

Her indigo eyes continued searching his intense oceanic ones. Her questioning look quickly dissipated and she began to giggle.

"You got 'wonderful scholarship?'"

He merely nodded.

"What's your GPA?"

"…three…point…eight...?"

Kairi smiled at him and his heart started pounding against his chest. If she giggled again he was sure he would burst and need immediate medical attention. Was it even possible to gain a heart attack from a pretty girl?

"So you got straight A's but one B."

He could only nod and began to look at his shoes, resembling a clown's but yellow. He didn't dare look at Kairi again.

"Uh, Sora?"

His eyes remained locked with his shoes.

"How about we get going?" she said pointing to the glass doors.

"Oh," he brought his gaze to the glass doors and stiffly walked towards them grasping the cold silver painted handle, and being the gentleman he was opened the clear door for Kairi to enter.

"Thank you."

"Y-your welcome," as they both entered they saw a counter only a few feet away from the entrance, with a lady signing papers from behind. As they approached, the woman looked up from her work and greeted them with a kind smile.

"May I help you?"

They both nodded and Kairi began rummaging through her handbag, despite the fact only her cell and certificate was in it. Miraculously she found her paper while Sora only had to dig in his pockets. Simultaneously they handed the clerk their papers with only slight differences in the small print.

_Hikari Kairi_

_One free year at Destiny's Dance Academy._

**GPA** .. 4.0

_Meirou Sora_

_Six months free at Destiny's Dance Academy._

**GPA** .. 3.8

Apparently the difference was because of their grade point average.

The lady took their papers and began searching the computer, the mouse clicking every so often, a frown slowly replacing the kind smile she had earlier.

"I'm sorry, but six O' clock dance class is full."

"Oh, well, that's too bad," Sora started cheerfully. He faked a sad face and distraught voice, "I was looking forward to it…"

Kairi could only giggle. She knew well what he was doing.

"But," the lady interjected, "I can put you in the ice skating class instead."

Sora nearly gagged and his eye started twitching. Just when he thought nothing was worst than dancing. He would be skating instead…and on ice…with Kairi! He wanted to faint then and there.

"Okay!" Kairi said, nodding her head eagerly.

"Eh-heh, sure."

_t u e s d a y_ **at** _s i x_ _e l e v e n_

"Owww…" Sora rubbed his bottom that he ungracefully fell on. Kairi easily stopped in front of Sora and lent him a hand.

"You okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?"

Kairi merely rolled her eyes and helped him up, which was anything but easy. Sora must've been fifteen pounds heavier so she had to lean back in order to get him up, and she must've leaned a bit too much for the next thing she knew her foot slipped and caused Sora to topple on top of her.

Their faces were touching but only at the tips of their noses and Sora was pretty sure the ice would melt. He had never been so close to a girl before. Well...excluding his aunt. Oh, that memory was horrid.

Both Sora and Kairi began to hear muffled giggling and wasn't at all pleased to see messy blonde hair.

_Oh, no_.

"Well…what do we have here?"

"Hello…Roxas." Kairi said embarrassingly.

Hey, Sora, Kairi. Should I leave? Because you both look awfully comfortable in that position." Roxas' lips formed into a pleasant smirk.

"Or you could help us up you twit."

Roxasonly responded by rolling his oceanic eyes that resembled Sora's. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Roxas!"

"You're beginning to sounds like my mother, Sora," he offered his hand that Sora took gratefully and slowly regained his standing position, but only to fall on the ice again. Roxas rolled his eyes again and helped Kairi up. After dusting off some ice they both held out a hand for Sora to take.

"I'm sure you'll be able to skate soon, Sora." Kairi said as she closed her eyes, givingSora a toothless smile.

As Sora got up again the instructor called out to her students. Everyone on the ice made way to the corner where she began speaking.

"Hello all!" she began enthusiastically, "Some of you are new so this goes to you guys. This will be a wonderful experience for you, now," she placed her hands on her hips,"choose a partner of the opposite sex."

Sora egded closer to Kairi.

"This will beyour skating partner. Six O'clock'sclass is paired figure skating soyou may want to get to know your partner."

"Hi! I'm Kairi!"

"And I'm Sora."

They shook each others hand as if they had never met before.

"Now! I want the men to hold their partner's waist and skate around the rink once!"

Sora'seye's widened and he felt his face heat up._Touch Kairi's waist?_

Slowly his fingers found his way to Kairi's slim waist and Kairi gave him a smile. "Just follow me Sora."

Kairi kicked off the ice and began counting "One, two," keeping rhythm with her glides. Soon they managed to skate around the rink once without Sora falling miserably on his behind.

_This may not be too bad. Heck…it's even free._

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Like...jeez.

**Note**: This will be my last one-shot before I take my break from fanfiction as of March 18.  
Yes I am taking a break if you haven't already seen on my profile.  
I dunno…I just need a break. But no worries. I'll be back fa'sho. :3

Like totally dudes. But you can still check up on me on xanga.  
It's spring break.  
Maybe that's why I feel like I need a break.

So anyway I got this idea from my own certificate thingy I got from elementary school.  
But it wasn't to some dance place or ice skating rink. It was too a restaurant which  
wasn't all that bad. Their ribs was DELICIOUS! I think I may have an orgasm. xDD  
Yes it was THAT good!

& sorry if I spelled anything wrong or if words are together...Jen is kinda in a hurry. x3

Dedicated to

_Lovely reviewers_

Because I love all of you way too much just to choose only one.

Review?


	11. Escape

**&E_s_**_ca_pe  
naminé**_and_**roxas

_I believe I made the worst decision in history—to be married to _**Namin****é**

What had attracted him in the first place? He knew not. All he knew was that he couldn't divorce her, or else his parents would be all in his face with "I told you so's." Roxas would positively hate that. But now he was stuck with the woman whom he thought he could share his entire life with. Boy, was he wrong. He couldn't even spend ten minutes with her without having a little fight which sent fireworks everywhere and occasionally some furniture. Except while she was sleeping, then he had all the peace he could want for nine straight hours.

So while she lay in their bed sleeping, he took today's paper and began reading the news. Just when he was about to turn in for the night he spotted a letter in the personal columns.

_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape._

Roxas smiled for the first time today. He opened his drawer in the nightstand and began to cut out the letter and placed it in under his watch and wallet and closed the drawer shut before switching off the light.

♪♪♪

While on his lunch break Roxas decided to stop at a bar, to get his mind off things. To be more precise: to get his mind off of _her_. They had gotten into another fight this morning,Naminé ranting about how he wasn't committed. You could say it became routine. Fight in the morning, ignore in the afternoon, and fight again at night.

"Can I have a pina colada?" he asked the bartender.

"Sure thing, son."

Roxas rested his head on his hand and tapped his fingers on the countertop every so often. He jammed his hands in his pocket and took out the letter from the newspaper and reread it. While he was doing so, the bartender placed his order in front of him.

Automatically, Roxas grabbed the glass and sipped his pina colada while setting his letter down.

"You know what, son?" Roxas looked up from his pina colada and at the bartender. "You should respond to that letter."

Roxas raised a brow while still sipping his pina colada. The bartender shrugged, "Just a thought," and the bartender left to serve others.

He looked down at the letter again and sipped the remainder of his pina colada. Just when the bartender passed by he asked, "What's this bar called?"

The bartender smiled, "O'Malley's."

♪♪♪

_Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape._

While he read his response he thought of all the possibilities. The letter didn't say whether or not a male or a female had written it, so there was a possibility a gay guy wrote it. Roxas shuddered and the thought of meeting a gay guy. But the silver lining of it would be that if Naminé found out she would surely divorce him and Roxas didn't give a damn if she divorced him. That was entirely different than him divorcing her. Roxas smiled to himself and sent it to the newspaper. He'd find out soon enough.

♪♪♪

The next morning he just ignored his so-called wife and read the newspaper while sipping his coffee, and in the personal columns was his response. So today at noon he would find out if he had a gay lover or not. Roxas chuckled and kissed Naminé goodbye. Only he knew it was a goodbye kiss that was meant for forever. As he left, Naminé took a seat at the table and began to read the newspaper that her husband so kindly left behind.

♪♪♪

During his lunch break Roxas returned at O'Malley's about five minutes before noon. The same bartender from yesterday approached him. "Today's the day, eh?"

Roxas simply nodded and was about to order but the bartender placed a pina colada in front of him before he had the chance to speak.

"On the house."

"Thanks," was all Roxas could manage to say. And in the first time in a long time, Roxas had butterflies.

He took a sip of his pina colada to calm him down. What if in fact it really was a woman who had written that oh-so-catchy letter? What would he do? Would he even know her? Oh crap. He listed possible girls that actually liked pina coladas, had the talent to rhyme and the guts to put it in the local newspaper. There was Kairi, but she was with Sora, then there was Tifa but she had no time for love, and there was Orette but she was too occupied with her schooling to have a boyfriend, and there was—

He heard the front door open and the ringing of the bell when he saw…**Naminé**. And for the first time Roxas saw a real smile upon her face.

"_Oh, it's you."  
_

_We laughed for a moment._

"_I never knew."_

♪♪♪

_**e**nd._

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is not mine, foo'.

**Note**: Like OH-EM-GEE. She liiiives.  
Haha. It's been a while hasn't it? Well  
I heard this song while at Soak City with Rosie-poo  
& Leonardo & it was so dang catchy.

When I am finally old enough I've got to try a  
pina colada. Then maybe the same night  
make some love at midnight ;)

Dedicated to

**F** e l i a

Dammit it's the end.

Review?


	12. Shut Up

**S**hut **U**p

Yuffie_and_Roxas

"I'm going out!"

"Wait, Yuff—"

The door slammed in Tifa's face, cutting her off mid-sentence. She let her hand fall to her side and sighed.

"Yo, Tifa! We need a ca—where's Yuffie?" Cid said poking his head out from behind a wall.

"She went out." Tifa said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't help us with the surprise party anyway." Cid said as he disappeared behind the wall. "Oh, we still need that cake."

_shut up just shut up, shut up._

Yuffie walked up to a tree, branches beginning to bud as it was May, and removed her bike from its position and swung her leg over and took a seat on the cushion.

How could someone not bike on a day like this?

But the endless possibilities of the places she could go on a day like this.

"The park? The mall? The bar? The strip club? Augh, my head hurts."

She began pedaling, gaining speed and turned left just before the intersection. The sidewalk ended and in its place a dirt road. Some new houses were built on the right on top of a massive hill. She decided she would go up that hill one day. Great Ninjas could do so. And possibly catch a peek of someone stripping in the bathroom. That was the odd thing about these new houses. They had windows in the bathroom. Well, they weren't huge windows but windows nonetheless.

Yuffie shook her head and released the break and started down the dirt road. Slowly gaining speed she released her grip from the handles and positioned her hands to the side to keep balance when all of a sudden…

"Woah!"

"Flying boys!"

C_ra__aas_h.

"Owwie…"

"My head…"

"MY LEG!"

The once airborne boy was now on the dirt road alongside Yuffie, who scraped her leg pretty badly. Bad enough to possibly obtain stitches. Like she would ever do that though.

"What the hell is your problem, boy?" Yuffie yelled, both hands in the shape of a fist.

"My problem is that I'm late. But forget that. What about your leg?" He said as he got up from the ground, finally revealing his face for it was in a hood while he was in flight.

"Roxas? What were you doing in the air?" Yuffie asked, losing some of her steam.

"Trying to not be late…" he replied. Roxas dusted himself off before offering Yuffie a hand.

She glared daggers at him. It was his fault that she was now injured. She took his hand and fell back. There was no way she could stand up on two legs. Again he offered his hand and forced her up, Yuffie standing on her left leg, her good leg.

"Can you walk?"

"I can barely stand."

Roxas shrugged and while still supporting Yuffie, placed her bike in its upright position and slowly set her on the bike.

"I'll fix that for you."

"Fix what?"

He gestured to her wound.

"Hecks no. Last time I checked you were no doctor."

"Then I'll clean it for you." Roxas said as he began turned the bicycle around.

_shut up just shut up, shut up._

It took about ten minutes to get to Roxas' house. He lived in one of the new houses. The ones with a window in the bathroom. They went around the side and were in his backyard. Cautiously he set Yuffie on the ground and disappeared inside his house.

A minute later he was appeared carrying a first aid kit.

Yuffie frowned. When was the last time she had a wound like this? Or actually, when was the last time she laid eyes on a first aid kit?

He removed the gauze from the kit and applied light pressure to her leg. He removed it and looked around his backyard. He found the hose and told Yuffie to hold it over her wound and slowly turned it on, cold water flowing out of the house and onto her leg.

Yuffie bit her lower lip. Roxas came back with a bar of soap and lathered the soap onto her leg.

"OW! That hurts!"

"That's too bad because we have to clean it."

"But it hurts! Just give me a bandage or something."

Roxas stopped cleaning her leg. "You'd need about ten bandages then."

He resumed cleaning her wound, but a little more gently this time. He truly did not want to hurt her. Next he removed the rubbing alcohol and a few cotton balls to place on her leg.

Yuffie screamed once it made contact.

"Damn motherfuc—"

She was cut off by Roxas' lips. He pulled away and smirked at Yuffie's shocked face.

"Now I know how to shut you u—"

He was cut off by Yuffie's lips.

"Know we know how to shut each other up."

Yuffie ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for another kiss, but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Damn it, Cid."

She flipped open her cell phone and just as she thought, it was Cid.

"Yuffie! Where the hell are you?" Cid screamed, loud enough that Yuffie had to hold it at arms-length, "Ya need to help us with the damn surprise party for Roxas! Quit yer playing and get ova here!"

"A surprise party?" Roxas asked.

"Nice going bone-head!" Yuffie yelled into the phone, "You just told the birthday boy about his own fucking party!"

"So that's why Aerith told me to go to Target." Roxas said, everything becoming clear.

"Just bring the boy to our house now."

**disclaimer** : I do not own kingdom hearts.

**note** : Ahah, I know I said I lied but I was just browsing through some  
old files & I found some old one-shots I never published. I guess this isn't  
good-bye for good but it will be a while til I update anything else. I'm gonna  
miss spring break. About three days left. Augh, that's sickening. Nothing  
exciting happened at all. Okay I'll finish my pointless ranting. mmhmmm.


End file.
